Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio frequency front-end modules.
Description of Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) is a common term for a range of frequency of electromagnetic radiation typically used to produce and detect radio waves. Such a range can be from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz. Wireless communication devices often include front-end circuitry for processing or conditioning RF signals at an incoming or outgoing frequency or signal port. RF front-end modules may be components of receiver, transmitter, or transceiver systems associated with a wireless device.
RF front-end design may include a number of considerations, including complexity, substrate compatibility, performance, and integration.